


Things You Said When You Were Driving

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Jack and David see a moose.





	Things You Said When You Were Driving

“Watch out!”

The car skidded to a stop, swerving just enough to make David’s heart skip a beat.

Luckily it was late at night and the roads were empty. Luckily Jack was a good driver. Luckily the moose, which had blocked the road, had not flown through their windshield and was merely staring in at them through the window. The moose blinked, and David tried to catch his breath.

“Damn,” Jack said at last, breaking the silence. He looked over at David, and seeing that his friend still looked pale, he put his arm around his shoulder. To be honest, Jack was feeling a little bit shaky himself. “That jerk’s gotta be the biggest dog I’ve ever seen,” Jack said, trying to break the mood.

It worked. David rolled his eyes, but by this time Jack had been around David long enough to know what he looked like when he was trying not to smile. He didn’t know why   
David did it, even. He was cute when he let himself just be happy, instead of doling out grins and laughter like they were prizes Jack had to earn.

“I guess we’re really not in New York anymore.”

“I’ll say.” Jack leaned in for a kiss, surprised when David backed away.

“It’s watching us,” David pointed out.

“Who, the moose?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we’ll give it some inspiration.”

David rolled his eyes again, but this time the grin made it to his face. “Well, if kissing you is going to inspire rampant homosexuality in the moose population of Southern Maine…”

“Once we get done here there’ll be gay mooses from Maine to California.”

“First of all, the plural of moose is moose. Second of all, there aren’t any moose in California.”

Jack was ready to tell David that he didn’t know anything about Californian mooses having never been there. The reply was right on the tip of Jack’s tongue, and probably David knew it. That’s why he kissed Jack, just to make sure that he’d have the last word.


End file.
